


on zephyr wings, of darkened blades

by hermitcrabhorror



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, i am making this ship with my bare hands, most other characters are just mentioned, tags will be updated as i add more chapters/stories, the violence and gore isn't described in detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcrabhorror/pseuds/hermitcrabhorror
Summary: how the wind given form and a prince trying to break free come togetheraka 'this is my ship, it's small and flimsy but it'smine'no overarching plot, just a series of stories that come and go with the fickle whims of inspiration
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie/Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run), Wind Archer Cookie/Dark Choco Cookie (Cookie Run), implied Sea Fairy Cookie/Moonlight Cookie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> wind archer and dark choco are both nb Because I Said So (are u telling me a cookie that used to be the _wind_ subscribes to the notion of a gender binary) and i do my best to make it clear what is going on and who it's happening too!
> 
> full disclosure, i never saw/played the millennial city event so the locations here are pretty much all made up lmao

"Who are you?"

The soft and almost breezy voice catches Dark Choco by surprise, they instinctively draw their blade and whip around. "Eh?? Well… Who are you?"

To Dark Choco's left, just before the tree line, a verdant being descends from the trees, the wind swirling around them as they alight on the path. Their green eyes are sharp, and Dark Choco imagines an emerald dagger, beautiful and dangerous.

"I am… I am called Wind Archer."

That emerald dagger is cut into a fine-tipped arrowhead.

Dark Choco relaxes and lowers their blade slightly. "Wind Archer, hm? A little strange, but... My name is Prince Dark Choco."

Wind Archer's posture eases, as does their hold on a flowering bow, but their eyes are still sharp and focused on the prince. "Where are you going, Prince Dark Choco? Few venture this deep into the Millennial Forest."

They cringe a little, flashing an uncertain smile. "Er, just Dark Choco is fine. I've heard rumors of a powerful sword in the ruins of an ancient kingdom. I seek it to become a hero to help my own kingdom."

This makes Wind Archer's brows furrow in concern. "There is darkness in those ruins, Dark Choco. I cannot guarantee you will leave them, let alone become a hero. And the power of the sword…”

“So it exists?” Dark Choco perks up, latching onto the archer’s last statement much to their chagrin. “Tell me more about it!”

“Yes, the Strawberry Jam sword is real." Their hand grips their bow tighter on instinct. "It was a weapon of destruction and ruin, and the mad king used the sword’s Dark Lightning to conquer the land. But it brought about his kingdom’s downfall, Dark Choco. Leave it where it lies.” Wind Archer’s expression is grim as they frown.

But with a triumphant shout the young prince is already charging down the path, and Wind Archer has to glide on the breeze to catch up. “Didn't you hear me? The blade will destroy you!”

“It won’t!” Dark Choco laughs. “I can overcome it! I’ll be a true hero, Wind Archer!”

The archer huffs. “... I will accompany you. To try and purify that cursed place. And… To make sure you don’t lose yourself, Dark Choco.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wind Archer has never spent much time with others. The Millennial Forest is a dangerous place, and they have been protecting it for centuries. Dark spirits lurk in every shadowed place, and it has been their role to purify those spirits and protect the Millennial Tree.

Only now are they starting to realize how lonely it has been.

Dark Choco is lively, refusing to let the moments be quiet for too long, asking many questions about Wind Archer. This could be the most they have spoken in their entire existence. Wind Archer finds themself curious as well, about this bold young prince so intent on becoming a hero. What being a hero entails. About Dark Choco’s family, and what a family is. What the world outside the forest’s edge is like.

Perhaps purifying spirits and protecting the Millennial Tree has brought Wind Archer satisfaction, but those few days with Dark Choco made them truly happy.

They should have known it could not last for long

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The archer shivers when the kingdom's ruins come into view. The stones of the ancient and long-crumbled castle were almost black in the setting sun’s light. “The darkness emanating from this place… I don’t think even the Millennial Tree could purify it.”

Dark Choco laughs, bold as ever, and pats their shoulder. “You worry too much Archer! As long as we watch each other’s backs, we’ll be fine! Go in, get the sword, get out. Easy, right?”

“... Right.” They smile a little, though still uncertain. “Simple enough. Even animals avoid the ruins, so the only threat should be old traps.”

“So keep our eyes open and don’t fall into traps!” The prince grins. “And then I’ll be a hero, thanks to you Wind Archer!”

As the two make their way through what's left of the gates, Wind Archer can’t shake the feeling of ill-omen. Like the two of them are walking freely into the jaws of a beast.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Red-black lightning crashes just over Wind Archer’s head as they duck behind a fallen pillar. Breathing hard, arrow nocked, their mind races. Hard to think over Dark Choco’s growls and cries of agony. That accursed blade…!

“Archer-!” Dark Choco shouts, and the archer darts out of the way just as the blade swings down and shatters the pillar. The wielder, Dark Choco themself, looks apologetic only for their expression to twist into pain as the cursed sword sparks with red-black electricity, and the prince's arms are forced to swing again.

This deadly dance has been going since the prince touched the Strawberry Jam sword. Wind Archer, unwilling to leave Dark Choco to this fate, has been keeping up so far, but exhaustion is nipping at their heels. The archer can’t keep this up forever.

As Wind Archer rolls away from the second strike they fire an arrow at the possessed prince’s feet, forcing them to stumble back.

“You have to do it, Wind Archer!” Dark Choco grits their teeth, forced to stalk closer by the cursed blade's will and stepping on the lodged arrow with a snap.

“I won’t hurt my friend!” They retort as they leap and glide to a barely-standing archway.

“I’m not your friend anymore.” The prince’s voice reverberates lowly as they point the blade at Wind Archer, red-black lightning cracking from the red jewel in the hilt.

“Yes you are!” Wind Archer cries, hurling themself to the base of another pillar as red-black lightning blasts the archway to pieces.

“I’ll kill you if you don’t stop me!” Dark Choco’s voice cracks as they fight the blade’s control, readying to charge at the archer despite their tear-rimmed eyes.

Wind Archer takes a steadying breath. Takes aim at the possessed prince with a shining arrow.

Those tears drip freely from the prince's eyes. “Purify me, Wind Archer.”

When the possessed prince lunges, the archer looses the arrow at them.

Just before the arrow can connect, Dark Choco is suddenly forced to twist back, they stumble and fall to the ground with a cry of agony.

Wind Archer doesn’t hesitate to run to the prince’s side and examine them. Though the blade’s will forced Dark Choco to avoid the arrow’s point, it’s blessed edge still swept over their face. Along the prince's left eye is a clean-cut wound, faintly glowing green. The archer sighs in relief over the writhing Dark Choco.

“Your eye is gone. A sacrifice to purify you, even just a little. I cannot banish the darkness of the sword, but I can weaken it. The Strawberry Jam sword will not be able to control you, Dark Choco, not fully.”

Panting, surprised, they look up at Wind Archer, who smiles softly down at them.

“I… You…Why did you…?”

“The world deserves a hero like you, my friend.”


	2. the night raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> funny, how circumstances can mirror the past
> 
> listen, i thrive on The Edge--
> 
> oh, why isn't millennial tree actually in this chapter? hmmmm. no questions. leave them with my secretary. have a nice day.

When the Dark Enchantress returned to the world, the shadows seemed to grow a little longer, the night seemed a little more oppressive. The cursed knight Dark Choco paid it little heed. They already had an internal darkness, one that could never be overshadowed.

But rumors spread fast, and fear that much faster. There are whispers of a being that scours the land from the sky. The great Millennial Forest has been poisoned by darkness. The winds are as still as the mountains or rip trees from the ground. Though just rumors they may be, Dark Choco does not like them. Out of worry for an old friend, they trek to the Millennial Forest.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Wind Archer?”

Silence. No chirping birds, not even a breeze in the canopy.

Dark Choco looks around, brows furrowed.

“Wind Archer?”

No answer. They sigh, worried and frustrated, and keep moving. In the deepest part of the forest is the Millennial Tree, and Wind Archer was sworn to protect it. Surely they will be there.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The great Tree’s grove is torn apart.

Trees young and old splintered, the ground pockmarked, boulders smashed to pieces, and the Millennial Tree’s mighty trunk riddled with gashes and oozing darkened amber sap.

Dark Choco looks upon it in slowly rising horror. No… No, Wind Archer couldn’t possibly be…!

The cursed knight shakes their head. No, no, their friend is okay. Whatever happened here, Wind Archer did not… There would be a body. That’s what Dark Choco keeps telling themself as they enter the ruined grove.

At the base of the Millennial Tree is a circle of blackened bark, as if a shadow refuses to be banished by the sun. They examine it with a narrow eye. Magic, probably. Very powerful, too, as a barely-perceivable shiver runs through the Strawberry Jam sword. Dark Choco steps away from it with a worried sigh.

“Wind Archer… What happened here…?”

A raven’s cry breaks the silence of the forest. They look up, a little startled by the sudden noise. The bird studies Dark Choco for a moment, almost glaring, before taking off. Odd… The cursed knight frowns. Very odd.

They resolve to stay in the Millennial Tree’s grove, at least for the night. The afternoon passes as Dark Choco clears the debris as best as they can. More darkened areas are discovered, and each fills them with more worry.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun is setting, and stars are beginning to twinkle to life. Dark Choco is on edge as the shadows grow longer. The grove of the Millennial Tree is supposed to be safe under the blessed tree’s branches, but something doesn't feel right.

Whispering an apology, Dark Choco uses a few fallen twigs to light a fire, hoping to keep the darkness at bay.

From the canopy an arrow of shadows suddenly snuffs it.

The cursed knight is on their feet in the blink of an eye, glaring up into the leaves and branches, blade at the ready. “Who goes there?! Are you the one that attacked this place?! Show yourself!”

“Your light is meaningless to the night.” A voice, quiet as a breeze but sharp as an arrow’s point, answers back. It’s familiar-but-not, and makes Dark Choco’s eye widen in horror.

On dark wings a figure alights on the ground. Their eyes covered by a dark ribbon, a night-black bow clutched in their hand, skin tainted purple, expression a hateful grimace.

“Wind Archer? Is that you?”

”I am the Night Raven,” the corrupted archer hisses, “You have been touched by shadows… Allow me to _finish the job--_ ”

Dark Choco dives away from the barrage of dark arrows, trying not to cry out in despair. “No, this isn’t you Wind Archer! What happened to you?!”

“My eyes were opened.” Night Raven takes to the air with a flap of their wings. “I was shown how pointless my purpose is. I embraced the inevitable darkness, shunning the hopeless light!” They notch another dark arrow and take aim.

Raising their blade, the cursed knight prepares to defend themself. “Nothing is ever hopeless, Wind Archer! You taught me that!”

“I was a fool.” The corrupted archer growls and looses the arrow at Dark Choco.

With a swing of the Strawberry Jam sword they swat the dark arrow aside. The cursed blade reverberates and crackles with red-black lightning. “I’m standing here right now because of your belief in me, in a better future!”

Night Raven circles above Dark Choco, barely visible in the night, sneering. “I made you suffer. I allowed you to live with darkness gnawing at your pathetic morality. Shed those burdens and join me, Dark Choco.”

“Please don’t make me hurt you.” The cursed knight grits their teeth, the electricity arcing from their sword.

“You kill me, or you join me. One or the other.” The corrupted archer nocks another dark arrow.

Dark Choco raises the Strawberry Jam sword to the sky. “I believed that, too, when I foolishly took this cursed sword. Until you made your own way, Wind Archer!”

Red-black lightning crashes all around the grove. Night Raven weaves and darts around the bolts, trying to get a clear shot at Dark Choco.

An opening. They draw their black bow taut.

Hesitation.

A bolt strikes true, and Night Raven plummets to the ground with a cry of pain.

Dark Choco hurries to the archer’s side. Before they can recover, the bow is kicked away and the cursed knight kneels down, gently sliding the blindfold away from Night Raven’s eyes.

“Look at me, Wind Archer. Look at me with your _real_ eyes.”

As if on command their eyes flutter open. Dazed, brows furrowed in confusion, Night Raven looks up at Dark Choco.

The scar over the cursed knight's eye still has a faint green glow. Despite it Dark Choco still smiles warmly down at them. A sacrifice, to save their first friend… Night Raven’s violet eyes begin to well up.

“You saw me as worth saving. Now, it is my turn to prove to you that you are worth saving, Wind Archer.”

The cursed knight bends their head down. Their lips touch the darkened violet gem on Night Raven’s forehead, tears now sliding down their cheeks. Light emanates from it, until it is blinding.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“It was the Dark Enchantress.” Wind Archer murmurs as they examine the battered Millennial Tree.

The sun’s rays banish the darkest of the shadows as it begins to peek over the horizon. The grove already feels clearer, happier even. Birds chirp and fly on the gentle breeze weaving through the foliage.

Dark Choco, standing beside the archer, furrows his brows with worry. “She breached the Tree’s grove and corrupted you?”

Wind Archer nods, surprisingly casual about such a dangerous event. “But not without a fight. I wounded and weakened her, which is why the Millennial Tree is merely poisoned and not outright destroyed. I played my role as guardian to the best of my abilities.”

“If I was there with you, I could have…!”

“You could have been corrupted too.” The archer smiles reassuringly at the cursed knight. “This was the best outcome, Dark Choco.”

After a moment, they sigh and relent with a nod. “Yes, it probably was… But that doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it. You were hurt, Wind Archer.”

“And you saved me.” They take Dark Choco’s hand and give it a small squeeze. “Even when I thought I couldn’t be.”

The cursed knight smiles warmly down at the archer. “And I’d do it again in a heartbeat, my friend.”


	3. darkest night, bleakest dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who will remain standing when darkness falls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka 'father i crave Violence'
> 
> inspired by twitter user derpaworld1000 's "An Alternate Ending" au! i saw it and got to work, but admittedly before the successors were created and definitely veering off their path lmao
> 
> also this is where the biiig violence and character deaths happen, it's not rated r but its not pg-13 either. and fear not, it isn't 'canon' to these lil stories, this was just whipped up after seeing that incredible art!

They’re gone, they’re all _gone_.

Wind Archer has just come back to the Millennial Tree’s grove in a great rush of wind, fear and horror clutching their very core.

Sea Fairy and Moonlight, dead in each other’s arms with the ocean red around them. Fire Spirit’s head lopped from his body. Pitaya in a broken heap and Ananas with a severed arm and a cut throat. Even the unpredictable Timekeeper was in pieces. _How has Dark Enchantress done this?_

The only one left is Millennial Tree, concerned about the silence from the other legendary guardians, who had sent his loyal wind to discover it's cause. Wind Archer’s duty is to guard him, but like a fool they’ve left him alone and vulnerable…!

But it is too late. The wicked witch has Millennial Tree in the clutches of a conjured red-white claw. They alight on the ground, bow drawn and arrow nocked, but a magic circle flares to life and their feet are locked in place. Before Wind Archer can fire, a powerful crystal claw flashes before them and snaps it in two and a painfully familiar blade presses to their throat. Lobster, blindfolded and snarling, and Dark Choco, eyes shut and eerily silent. The archer cannot move, has no weapons, and their most cherished friend is holding a sword to their neck. They glare defiantly regardless.

Pomegranate’s distant gaze rests on them. With a tap from the priestess, Dark Enchantress glances at Wind Archer with a small smirk. “Ah, right on cue, your annoying _windbag_ Millennial Tree. Any last words for that little pest?”

“My faithful wind…” Millennial Tree smiles, serene and resigned. “This was not your fault. Let go of your regrets and be free.” Wind Archer’s eyes widen. Could he mean-?

“Poetic, truly.” The witch laughs. “Now heed your own advice and be _free_ -”

With a gesture the red-white claw pierces a talon through Millennial Tree’s chest. Bronze sap, like blood, oozes from the wound and drips from his mouth. He twitches, gasps his last breaths, slumps in Dark Enchantress’ hold. Like tossing aside trash she drops him. The magic circle beneath the archer’s feet fades, and they drop to their knees in despair.

“Now, how shall I dispose of you?” Dark Enchantress chuckles as she steps in front of them. Out of forced reverence Lobster and Dark Choco move aside and kneel down at her side. “Burying you beneath the earth sounds quite poetic as well! Lost little breeze stuck in the cold hard dirt! But what’s the _fun_ in that? Perhaps…”

With a dark smirk the witch snaps her fingers. After a moment of resistance Dark Choco rises to their feet, takes hesitating steps, rests the tip of their cursed blade against the jewel in Wind Archer’s forehead with a trembling hand. Tears roll down the grieving archer’s cheeks.

“Oh yes, this would be a treat wouldn’t it?” With a cruel grin Dark Enchantress circles the two. “I can hear this sniveling knight begging me not to make him hurt you. Oh, you offer your soul? Ha! I already possess it, _boy_! You do as _I_ will-!”

With a gesture from the witch Dark Choco presses the sword forward, the gem starts to crack, Wind Archer trembles.

“You will regret this!” The archer hisses through gritted teeth, tears of grief heating to tears of rage.

Dark Enchantress scoffs. “Timekeeper said that after I made Croissant wither away before her eyes, and which of us is still standing?”

Dark Choco’s lips twitch as they are forced to press the blade’s tip harder. The gem fractures, pieces fall, a shudder runs through Wind Archer.

“You… Will… Regret… This…!” The color is starting to drain from their body, and though they glare defiantly they are quickly growing weaker.

One final break, the gem shatters, and the winds _howl_.

A hurricane rips through the great Tree's grove, Dark Enchantress and her minions are thrown about with shouts and cries of alarm. Lobster is hurled to the ground, Pomegranate’s head cracks against a boulder, Dark Enchantress is dragged into the sky, Dark Choco is gently laid upon a bed of soft leaves untouched by the roaring winds, and the body of Millennial Tree is placed reverently against the darkened trunk of the Tree itself.

“What-- How-- I can’t--” The witch’s breath seems to be taken with every desperate gulp she tries to take, her eyes wide in panic and confusion and growing fear.

An unseen force grips her throat, her hands fumble but find nothing but wind.

“ _You were warned_ ” A voice hisses all around Dark Enchantress.

Suddenly she is plummeting, far faster than she should be, as if pushed by the gale itself. Dark Enchantress can only scream in terror as she hurdles towards the slowly-withering Millennial Tree.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dark Choco suddenly awakens from her control, shaking and gasping, looking around in fear. Is Dark Enchantress still here?! Where’s Wind Archer?! They cry out in despair and stumble towards the lifeless and drained body of the archer slumped nearby.

“No, no, please, _please_ Wind Archer…!” The knight takes the body into their arms, tears falling from their eye, but it is too late. Wind Archer is cold and still and empty. Dark Choco hugs their body and weeps, and even the breeze swirling around them seems to be grieving.

It is some time before the knight finally looks around the grove. It is torn asunder in the wake of the maelstrom. Lobster is nowhere to be seen, Pomegranate is slumped against a boulder with her red hair stained darker with blood, and if not for the gaping wound in his chest Millennial Tree would look like he is sleeping in the Tree’s shade.

And in the highest branches of the Millennial Tree is a dark shape. With a shocked gasp Dark Choco realizes it is Dark Enchantress, impaled through the chest on the Tree’s branches.

“ _Set free_ ” A soft voice all around them whispers. The knight’s confusion quickly fades into equal parts wonder and grief.

“Wind Archer… You are the wind once again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this concludes what i already had written in a doc, so if anybody wants more windchoco just say so and i'll probably post more!
> 
> i already have stirrings for something more domestic and fluffy because goodness gracious this is a lot of angst and edge sorry y'all--


	4. the beginning of our stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all start somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe not very fluffy, but i wanna discuss some of my headcanons regarding these two!

"Ah, there isn't much to tell..." Dark Choco laughs a little, rubbing the back of their neck. "I'd probably bore you, honestly."

"But I want to know." Wind Archer gently insists, leaning forward on the branch they're both sitting on. "The world outside the Millennial Tree is completely unknown to me, and..." A faint blush dusts the archer's cheeks. "I want to know more about _you_ , Dark Choco."

The young knight blinks, then smiles. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you. Hmm... I guess I'll start with..."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright, that's enough for today!"

The prince, years younger, groans and keeps his stance ready with a practice blade in hand, remains planted in front of the training dummy. "Father, not yet! I've almost got this move perfected!"

The king, tall and weary as if the whole world was once on his shoulders, sighs and shakes his head. "So much like your mother... You have to rest too, or else you'll wear yourself out. Come, it's time for your speech lessons. Not everything will require a sword."

"Ugh, I hate speeches..." Dark Choco grumbles as he puts away the practice blade. "Being a _prince_ is so boring... I want to be a _hero_! Like you were!" And he's grinning once again as he hurries to the king's side. "Will you tell me another story?!"

"Haven't you heard them all?" The king chuckles as he walks the prince out of the sparring arena. "You know how they all end."

"But they're still so exciting! Monsters, villains, epic battles, helping the people...!" Dark Choco swings an imaginary sword at pretend foes as they walk down the halls, grinning triumphantly. "I'll have stories like that when I'm older! Mother is going to have the baby soon, right? My baby brother or sister can rule the kingdom while I go on heroic quests!"

The king shakes his head, a bit disappointed. "You can't push your responsibilities onto someone else, Dark Choco. And your baby sibling will need to learn from their big brother how to be a proper prince."

Dark Choco grimaces a little and looks away. "Right... I'll be a big brother... I just want to help people, father. Not stuck inside the castle all day, but out there!" The prince darts to a nearby window, his eyes glittering as he looks over the land, both within the castle walls and beyond.

"I know, my son." The king smiles gently as he stands beside Dark Choco and rests a hand on the prince's shoulder. "You have such a big heart for one so small. In time, you will find the balance between your royal duties and your compassion."

Though unseen by the king, Dark Choco grimaces a bit again. 'Brother', 'my son', 'prince', these terms are starting to give him an unsettled feeling deep in his gut.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"May I ask something?" Wind Archer chimes in.

The knight laughs a bit and nods. "Go ahead."

"What is a 'sibling'? Or a 'brother' and 'sister'?"

Confused and slightly baffled blink. "Uh... Er... A sibling is someone else born from your parents. Brother is a boy sibling, sister is a girl sibling. About a month after this my little sister was born."

Wind Archer nods thoughtfully. "In that case, I do not have siblings... And I cannot have any, as I was not born nor do I have parents."

"Wh- No parents?? They how are you _here_?" 

The archer smiles a little. "Then I will have to tell my story, Dark Choco..."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Their first feeling is that of _weight_. Of gravity.

A face, smiling gently. Millennial Tree. Words spoken, but everything is in a haze of sensory overload, of foreign sensations, of a newborn mind. 

Air moving in. Air moving out. Something pounding within them. Uncontrollable. So very heavy.

What... Happened...?

Their lips move and their throat vibrates to involuntarily express this thought. They have lips? They have a throat?

"Gentle, easy, slow..." The words of Millennial Tree are starting to make sense. Knowledge clicking into place. That feeling of heaviness is lessened when two hands hold their shoulders. They have shoulders? They have a body?

"I... Was... Changed..." They speak again, their eyelids blinking of their own volition. What is 'I'? What is a sense of _self_ to what was once the wind in the trees?

"You were, my faithful wind." Millennial Tree is still smiling gentle and serene to the new being.

Muscles tighten in their forehead as they furrow their brows. "But... Why?"

He chuckles softly. "The forest is in need of a guardian. You have been granted a blessing."

Thoughts churn. A heated feeling, then a piqued feeling. Anger, then curiosity.

"How... Will _I_... Do that?"

"Perhaps you should look at what you have been manifested with."

They... Have to move their body. Their 'head'. Their 'eyes'. Their 'arms'. These are not part of their body. A curved green shape with a thread of light tying the ends together. A brown and hollow shape with shards of light flickering within.

"This is a bow and a quiver of arrows." Millennial Tree puts his hands over their hands. "With practice, you will strike down fallen spirits and purify them with these blessed tools."

"... I... Will practice... And... Protect you, Millennial Tree."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That... Honestly sounds terrifying." Dark Choco frowns sympathetically. "You were just born and plopped into your role. I'd never give a newborn a bow and arrow!"

Wind Archer shrugs a little. "Millennial Tree needed a guardian, and I learned quickly. Though I don't understand what made me... What I _was_ , the perfect candidate."

"A few good things came out of it, at least." The young knight smiles, bright and earnest, and puts a hand over the archer's. "The forest is safe from darkness, and I got to meet you Wind Archer!"

"I... Also got to meet you, Dark Choco." Wind Archer flushes a little again, a shy smile tugging on their lips. Their heart, that thing inside them that had once been frightening, beats faster. "Like fate. Like our paths have inevitably lead to this..."


End file.
